PCA Approval Page
Here, you can put images that can be approved by the PCA leader, warriors,and deputy. You can also reserve images. 00:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dove and Lion Comments? Stalking you. What you need? 01:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Very cute but on Lionblaze's and Dovewing's right ears add earpink. 19:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Erase the watermark, add Lion's left eye colour and Dove's eye colour is in the wrong section. 14:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, with these blanks, you don't have to add ear-pink. Any way, go to the file page and save the image, this is kinda blurred lineart. 00:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Cloudtail (Warrior)~Declined Cloudtail's warrior image. Comments? Okay, don't thumb, please. Any way, make this sort of an off white and the lineart is kinda blurry. Save it from the file page, not off the charart page. 19:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Declined because spottedclaw is doing cloudtail's images 14:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Princess (Kittypet) ~ Approved Hey, got it to fit. Any way, Comments? Also, you don't really have to add ear-pink to the image, thus is why i didn't. 20:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Rainly? This is great! I love it. Make the paws a litter lighter maybe...Spo[[User talk:.Spottedclaw 21:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I think the white was fine, but i forgot a few things on this, so i added them. 19:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Approved 20:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Bluestar(Kit)~Approved Bluestar's kit. Comments? 17:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Add shading please. And there is white spots all over. Like between the legs. And in the ears.Spo[[User talk:.Spottedclaw 17:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Added shading and colored in the white spots 14:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Moonshineu '''Reuploaded again. ' I say this is approved!SpoSpo[[User talk:.Spottedclaw 17:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Smaller. Any way, the lineart looks a tad blurred. Can you also make it an off white and add shading? 17:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded: Fixed the color. Dovewing Kit~Declined Here is the charat I will make the page later for Dovewing! User:Rainfur123 Please remember to sign your name. Any way, add shading, nose pink, and the file image is the wrong size. 22:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I am going to decline this for now Rainfur. After I teach you a little more you can put it back up again, Ok? 11:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Declined as the image is missing too many things 11:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Whitestorm Deputy for approval By The Cyclone aka (Me, Echosong3) First glossy looking cat. ;) good? Define the shading a little 15:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine There! :D Please sign with your name and turn that last part of the eye white and Whitestorm is suppose to be an off white and the shading looks more like patches. But pretty good for a first cat =D Rainy Rocks hard! 21:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) The lineart is completely blurred, you can fix that with the sharpen tool. Leopardclaw! I'm a redlink! 11:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Firestar (A) ~ For Approval Yep, it's done (finally), comments? Rainy Rocks hard! 22:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Add a few more stripes on the haunch 23:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Re-uploaded. Comments? Rainy Rocks hard! 23:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I think this is good CBA?SpoSpoHere it is. Rainy Rocks hard! 17:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Firestar (Ki) ~ For Approval Okay, i have made the kit, i say fail on the collar, comments? Rainy Rocks hard! 18:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Rainy can you make it the same color? It isn't the same color. BUT Great!SpoRainy Rocks hard! 19:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar (A)~For Approval Ok so I know there are a lot of white spots, but I tried so... Comments? 11:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Well, I would suggest going back to the Charart page, clicking the image, going to the file page, then saving it there. I hope this helps. Rainy Rocks hard! 17:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC)